coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 929 (19th November 1969)
Plot Bernard collects jumble for Ena for a forthcoming sale for hospital funds but doesn't get much luck out of Albert. Ena visits Ray again and hears about his paralysis. She tells him that Janice Langton has been traced but she's in a remand home and can't help him. Doctor Grant asks to see Ena to tell her the full details of Ray's condition. The Ogdens offer to take Ray in as a lodger though Betty sees through them and realise that they're after his sick pay. Sandra has a job interview and borrows Elsie's coat to wear for it. Ray's nurse tries to cheer him up when he gets angry over his condition. Stan gets an old reconditioned vacuum cleaner for Hilda. Ena tells the regulars about Ray's illness; how he got an infection in his spinal cord and he's paralysed from the waist down. His condition could last a few months at best or several years at worst. The Ogdens worry that they might have taken too much on. Val gives Ken's jacket to Bernard for jumble, complete with his secret letter in the pocket. The Ogdens tell Audrey that they feel they cannot look after Ray in his condition and withdraw their offer, using a supposed Christmas visit by Irma as an excuse. Ray is told by Doctor Grant that he'll be able to leave the hospital. He is offered accommodation in a disabled home if he has nowhere else to go. Ray pretends that he has made his own arrangements. Sandra refuses a job at a hair salon but goes out with the owner, Phillipe. Betty lets Bernard have Annie's castanets from Majorca for the jumble sale. Elsie and Maggie tell him that Annie won't be pleased when she finds out. Ken finds out that his jacket has been given away. Audrey and Dickie visit Ray and tell him that no one will take him in. Feeling guilty, Dickie agrees that he can live with them. Cast Regular cast *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Sandra Butler - Patricia Fuller *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Audrey Fleming - Gillian McCann *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Dickie Fleming - Nigel Humphreys *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Bernard Butler - Gorden Kaye Guest Cast *Doctor Grant - John Bailey *Nurse - Janet Lees Price Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *14 Coronation Street - Living room *Hospital - Men’s ward and Doctor Grant's office Notes *The new colour title sequence was not ready for use with this episode or the previous one and therefore a colour photocaption of a terraced street, usually used for the "Part Two" photocaption in the early colour years, appeared at the start of the episode with the programme title superimposed on it (pictured right). *Ray Langton and the Nurse talk about the Ethiopian marathon runner Abebe Bikila who had himself been paralysed in a car crash on 22nd March 1969, eight months before this episode was broadcast. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Who wants Ray? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,000,000 homes (3rd place). Notable dialogue Hilda Ogden (to Betty Turpin): “Just because you’ve got a lot of weight it doesn’t mean you can chuck it about, you know." Category:1969 episodes